


Finales felices para cuentos de hadas.

by Tweekers



Series: magical genocide/genocidio mágico au [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bueno un poco sí, Multi, bellamy es mitad un imbecil mitad un cielito, clarke es muy zen, en serio va a aparecer todo dios, finn no es tan capullo, octavia es más guay que yo, pero no hay finn hate, todo el mundo, todo el mundo mola, todo es ilegal, tú eres ilegal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estados Unidos, Tierra. La magia está prohibida, y el gobierno persigue a las criaturas mágicas y a los practicantes de magia, a quienes condena a muerte al instante. A los menores de edad los encarcelan a la espera de un segundo juicio, que usualmente acaba en pena capital. En esta sociedad distópica se ha formado un movimiento rebelde: la Resistencia, cuya líder es la Comandante Lexa. Los rebeldes son seres mágicos que han conseguido eludir a la justicia, pero también integran ciudadanos humanos que no están conformes con la situación.</p><p>Bellamy Blake es un ex cadete del Ejército de Purificación Humano que perdió a su madre y a su hermana ante el gobierno. Cuando llega a sus manos una de las pocas armas mágicas que quedan en el planeta no se lo piensa dos veces: entra en la prisión donde retienen a su hermana y la libera junto a otros 100 reclusos. El grupo queda bajo el liderazgo del propio Bellamy y de Clarke Griffin, una chica confinada en aislamiento con un sorprendente don para curar… y para poner de los nervios a Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finales felices para cuentos de hadas.

**Author's Note:**

> MUY basado en el Moonlight Beneath AU de Les Mis. En serio, echadle un vistazo, aunque no seáis del fando, porque está muy bien hecho y mola un montón.

                El centro de retención de menores "El Arca" era un enorme caserón con varios siglos de antigüedad. Tenía goteras, corrientes de aire, y el agua caliente nunca funcionaba bien. Los niños eran retenidos en celdas de dos o tres, excepto los criminales peligrosos, que eran confinados en celdas de aislamiento. El resto de los reclusos disfrutaban de tres comidas diarias y veinte minutos en el patio de recreo (bajo estricta vigilancia). De vez en cuando, alguno desaparecía en mitad de la noche. Si alguien preguntaba por él o ella, los celadores le daban una paliza, y al resto le amenazaban con no meter las narices donde no les convenía. Había teorías sobre el paradero de los desconocidos, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

                Los delincuentes de El Arca eran diferentes al resto de delincuentes juveniles. Para empezar, la mayoría no eran violentos. No habían robado, ni asesinado, ni le habían pegado una paliza a nadie. Su crimen era, precisamente, haber nacido diferentes.

                Octavia Blake era un ejemplo. A simple vista era una niña de dieciséis años como otra cualquiera, quizá con una mirada más dura de lo esperado a su edad. Pero, mirando con atención, uno se daba cuenta de que su piel olivácea era en realidad verde azulada, de que las pecas de su cuerpo eran en realidad escamas, y de que sus dientes afilados eran de todo menos humanos. El crimen de Octavia Blake, la razón por la que había sido encerrada, era haber nacido diferente. Haber nacido con el mar en los ojos y los secretos de las profundidades en las venas. Haber nacido sirena.

                Los delincuentes de El Arca eran como Octavia. Algunos tenían dientes afilados, otros la piel translúcida y venosa como la de una hoja, otros tenían garras y otros plumas que formaban alas. Eran criaturas mágicas, hijos de seres que poblaban mitos. Y su crimen era existir.

                La humanidad había permanecido ignorante de la existencia de la comunidad mágica durante siglos, no creyendo los mitos y cuentos de las culturas antiguas. Un día, el secreto se reveló y los humanos, como hacen siempre que no entienden algo, entraron en pánico e iniciaron una matanza. Los gobiernos de todo el mundo crearon leyes contra los hijos de la magia y autorizaron el genocidio. Los pocos activistas que protestaron contra esto fueron silenciados pronto. Lo único que pudieron conseguir fue evitar la ejecución inmediata de los menores de edad, que eran separados de sus familias e internados en centros para menores como El Arca.

                El centro de retención de menores "El Arca" era un enorme caserón con varios siglos de antigüedad. Tenía goteras, corrientes de aire, y el agua caliente nunca funcionaba bien. Pero también tenía túneles.

                Una noche, Octavia se despertó sobresaltada por un ruido. No eran los celadores haciendo guardia, ni el llanto lejano de alguno de los más pequeños. Era... Como...

                Alguien arrastrándose...

                Alguien se movía dentro de las paredes, Octavia estaba segura. Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y pegó la oreja a la pared. Ahí estaba, sin duda, alguien se estaba desplazando por detrás de las paredes. Siempre había habido leyendas sobre pasadizos secretos en El Arca, Octavia creía firmemente en ello, y finalmente tenía una prueba. Se giró hacia su compañera de celda, Monroe, sopesando la idea de despertarla. Monroe era una gorgona, y aunque de día los guardias la obligaban a llevar las serpientes de su pelo recogidas en intrincadas trenzas, de noche las soltaba para que pudieran descansar relajadas. Algunas de ellas se habían despertado al oír moverse a Octavia,  siseaban confundidas en su dirección.

                —Monroe... ¡Monroe! —Octavia zarandeó a la gorgona, intentando mantener la voz baja. Más serpientes, de color cobrizo y rojo, se iban despertando, pero como ya conocían a Octavia no la atacaron.

                —¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

                —Hay alguien detrás de las paredes.

                —¿Qué..? ¿Te das cuenta de cómo suenas?

                Monroe la hubiera mirado malhumorada de haber podido, pero la venda de los ojos se lo impedía. Monroe era capaz de petrificar a la gente con la mirada, así que la obligaban a llevar los ojos vendados todo el día. Octavia temía que cualquier día se la llevarían para extirparle los ojos o algo igualmente horrible, y no era algo que se sintiera capaz de soportar. Monroe era su amiga más cercana, aparte de Clarke, pero Clarke...

                De repente, la expresión de Monroe cambió. Las serpientes de su pelo sisearon en advertencia, y algunas sacaron los colmillos.

                —Se acerca alguien.

                —¿Será un guarda?

                —No. —Monroe olfateó el aire. —Este no huele a gilipollez.

                —Me alegro, supongo. —dijo una voz desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

                Octavia no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber de quién era, pero lo hizo igualmente. No había crecido mucho, pero estaba definitivamente cambiado. Tenía los ojos hundidos y rodeados de ojeras. A la tenue luz de la noche, Octavia lo vio más delgado, más pálido, como si hubiera envejecido prematuramente. Se le encogió el corazón.

                —¿Bellamy?

                —Hola, O. Perdona por llegar tarde.


End file.
